The Problem with Mistletoe
by Montydragon
Summary: A BBxRae oneshot about difficulties with the world's most hated plant: mistletoe.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven walked down the hall, footsteps muffled by small black slippers. She was quite tired after staying up for the majority of her night, and was looking forward to her comfy bed. She loved reading, especially when it was The Hunger Games, but was it really necessary to stay up devouring the words like waffles until morning?

She had finally finished the book minutes ago, at four-thirty. She was definitely going to ask for Catching Fire on Christmas. Susan Collins was an amazing author, but almost always left her readers struggling on a cliffhanger. Even so, Raven's eyes hurt from being opened wide for hours on end. The prospect of sleep made her nearly fall over, it was so inviting.

She had reached the door when she realized a difference. There was something out of place...

Mistletoe.

A clump of the plant hung above her doorway, taunting her. The white berries, the dark leaves. She glared at the plant, not having enough energy to erase it from existence, but wishing all darkness upon it even so. The exhausted empath reached up and tore the plant from the ceiling, using telekinesis to throw it in the trash can in her room. She settled down under the extra covers of her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

When Raven woke up, she felt refreshed and ready for breakfast. She glanced at the clock. Ten-twenty five. Great.

She rolled out of bed and pulled on her uniform, stretching and opening the door. She walked through the halls, heading for the main room. And there it was again-the same, infuriating plant. Hanging right in the hall.

She hissed, agitated. The empath walked underneath the plant, reaching up to rip it down. Unfortunately, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Beast Boy looking at her sheepishly. "Hey Rae, is that mistletoe?"

She gave him a patented death glare. He shrank back, shuddering. Raven used her powers to rip down the plant and throw it at the changeling. She continued to make her way towards the kitchen, growling to herself.

As soon as Raven had finished her breakfast of waffles and tea, she began the perilous mistletoe-filled journey to her room. The prankster had put up at least nine more bits of it and dodging the plant was like dodging Starfire when you had pixie sticks. Nearly impossible.

When Raven finally reached her room, tore down the two pieces of mistletoe in the doorway and walked in, she collapsed on her bed. She needed to find a way to evade all this mistletoe before she went completely insane.

She took out a small notepad in her dresser and got to work, drawing X's and lines in imaginary tunnels. Her pen flickered across the paper like a lizard's tongue. The lines were forming an intricate cobweb of pathways, twisting and turning. Her plan was almost complete.

She finished the drawing and gazed at it proudly. It was an above view of the tower's main floor, with X's to mark the mistletoe's positions and lines showing possible evasion paths. It looked amazing to her. A guide of avoiding humiliation.

She rolled up the map and shoved it up one of her sleeves. She was definitely going to get some pockets. The empath walked out of her room and began making her way through the halls, marking down mistletoe as she went. By the time she had done a full lap of the tower's paths, there were exactly 26 more X's on her map.

She settled down on the floor in the main room, taking out a large book and beginning to read. Beast Boy and Cyborg had started some sort of video game, but she ignored them. She could see Robin and Starfire cuddled up on the end of the couch out of the corner of her eye. A powerful emotion flashed through her as she saw them. Her heart ached. It was only for a split second, but left a bitter mental aftertaste.

She shook her head to clear it. Whatever that swift feeling had been, she couldn't afford it now. She had to find a way to get rid of all the mistletoe. After all, it was only a matter of time before someone caught her underneath a bit by accident, and she didn't want to face that encounter. She began to knock her head repeatedly against her book, forcing ideas in. She almost had one when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Uh, Rae, what's with the head banging?" Beast Boy asked. "You look like you're trying to give yourself a concussion."

The embarrassed empath shook her head. "Just trying to think," she replied.  
Beast Boy stared for a few more moments before nodding uneasily and going back to the game. He played for a while before leaving the room.

Raven sighed. It was Christmas Eve, and she knew from experience that a mistletoe prankster always made sure that the height of the mistletoe amount was fullest now. She had work to do if she was to avoid it.

She made her way down the hall and comfortably settled in her room. She had marked down all the positions-now to find out who was actually committing the crimes. She had a vague idea of who it was. Still, she was eager to catch the culprit in the act.

She sat on her bed, finishing her book. When the last few pages had been turned, she looked at her clock. Nine-thirty. She smirked.

She slid out of her room, walking through the halls slowly. All the other Titans were probably in their rooms, except the prankster. She used her empathy, stretching her senses until she finally made physic contact with another Titan. She smiled. Just as she had suspected.

Raven turned a corner before smirking loudly, "Gotcha."

Beast Boy let out a loud squeal, dropping the mistletoe he had been hanging in Starfire's doorway and promptly began to run for his life. Raven caught up with him as he passed Cyborg's room, snatching him up by the shirt collar. Beast Boy squeaked loudly.

"Oh, come on, Raven, please-" He was cut off as Raven pinned him to the wall, cracking it slightly. She hissed loudly, relishing the wonderful feeling of vengeance coursing through her. Her hand tightened around Beast Boy.

"Mistletoe?" Raven growled. "You are dead."

"Let me go!" Beast Boy screamed, flailing around. "I have my whole life ahead of-"

Raven abruptly cut him off by kissing him. Beast Boy ceased screaming and tensed up. If Raven was kissing him, something was very, _very_ wrong.

She pulled away, still glaring daggers at him. "That's the last time you get away with anything, Beast Boy," she hissed. With that, she teleported to her room.

Beast Boy stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. He could feel a brown tinge creeping over his cheeks as he blushed furiously. He looked up. On the ceiling, directly above where Raven had kissed him, was mistletoe.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone LOVES oneshots, right? Oh, come on, that had to be cute enough for ****_at_****_least_**** one review. **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my other stories! You guys mean heaps of hugs and BBxRaeness to me. Thank you!**


End file.
